


【磁石NS】禁斷關係

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊R18慎入。OOC慎（？）＊亂倫女裝下藥普類，慎入。＊007 spectre paro。





	【磁石NS】禁斷關係

搖晃玻璃杯裡的威士忌，偌大空蕩的客廳只剩他一人，櫻井翔側身臥在沙發上，看著杯裡澄澈的液體，陷入沈思。

 

幾日前在爆炸中意外死亡的丈夫昨日放入棺材下葬，他站在黑色棺材前，穿著一襲黑色洋裝，裙至膝下，底下穿了黑色絲襪，頭戴黑色面紗。撫過棺材上緣，想起躺在裡面被炸得面目全非的那個人，心情複雜。  
葬禮在教堂舉行，負責念安息禱文的牧師是教會的大人物，櫻井翔曾在丈夫主持的組織秘密會議中見過他。丈夫生前在義大利的親信與友人皆出席了喪禮，喪禮上與他們相同的日本人沒幾個，他們在離開日本之後便音訊全無，他想大概沒幾個待在日本的朋友還會記得他們。  
丈夫的弟弟也出席了葬禮，站在人群之外，遠遠地望著他。好幾天沒見到小叔，上次見到他也是在上週組織會議時，記得他與丈夫派系不同，意見相左，發生一番爭吵，陷入權力鬥爭中。  
丈夫在這個時間點死去，不免遭其他人懷疑他殺掉丈夫以掌握組織，奪取權位。

 

待葬禮結束過後，丈夫的弟弟二宮和也仍站在那不動，他轉過頭望著對方，黑色面紗底下的雙眼閃爍著害怕。

「你來這做什麼……」  
丈夫的死讓他瞬間失去地位，知道過多秘密的他很快就會成為被殺害的目標，像他丈夫那樣，被暗殺而死。

「幾天不見，嫂嫂您還是一樣美麗。」  
「……少阿諛諂媚。沒事的話你可以走了。」  
「不、我說的可都是真話啊。」

二宮和也悶笑了幾聲，雙手插在口袋裡，一副不像是參加喪禮該有的樣子，他走近櫻井翔，傾身湊近對方，幾乎近的能吻到櫻井的臉頰：「我今天只是來向您打聲招呼罷了。」

「……你走。」

 

咬緊下唇，臉色蒼白，櫻井翔確信丈夫的死肯定跟二宮和也有關，但法律無法制裁他，一旦法律介入，組織的事情也會被完全攤在陽光底下，更何況現在佔上風的人是二宮和也，就算櫻井翔不暴露任何秘密，也有可能很快就被組織暗中除掉。

聞言二宮只是笑笑，轉身就走，留下眼眶泛紅、瞪著他離去的櫻井翔。

「那麼，請節哀順變。」

 

 

「......？」回過神時手中的威士忌差點摔落地面，急忙握緊玻璃酒杯，嘆著好險啊杯子差點就碎了。從沙發上起身，櫻井翔把酒杯放在茶几上，躺太久了他想起來走走，順便把身上為了悼念丈夫而穿的黑色連身長洋裝給換掉。

丈夫雖然忙於組織的事情，但待他不差，該給的都給他了，平常過著富裕的生活，不愁吃穿，即使當初的熱情被沖淡，丈夫不再眷戀他的懷抱，至少丈夫沒有拋棄他、休了他。

櫻井翔站在裝飾客廳用的特大面鏡子前端詳自己，指尖撫過鏡中自己的輪廓，凝視自己一身女裝。忘記是從什麼時候開始習慣女裝了，最初是丈夫的興趣，後來成為自己的喜好，並不是完全捨棄男裝，只是當與丈夫一同出席重要場合時，丈夫都叫自己穿上女裝，久而久之衣櫃一半以上被洋裝佔據，只剩四角褲的存在證明他的男兒身。的確自己細腰與長腿很適合此類打扮，加上被丈夫稱讚比女孩還要可愛的臉蛋，就算穿上女裝也沒什麼好奇怪的，不易遭到別人懷疑。

 

 

「…….打擾了。」

有人的氣息。  
一轉過身櫻井翔就看見二宮和也站在門口，毫無入侵痕跡，一點聲響也沒有便闖進他家，若二宮不開口，他可能要過更久才會發現對方的存在。

「你怎麼進來的，出去。」  
「別這麼說嘛，嫂子。不如我們坐下來喝杯酒談談。」  
「二宮和也，我不想再看到你。出去。」  
「哈！您可真無情。」

忽略櫻井翔的抗議，二宮和也擅自走進客廳，拿起桌上半滿的威士忌，自己喝了一口。

「如何？來一杯吧。丈夫過世您一定很難過，需要借酒澆愁。」他替對方再添了點威士忌，把自己方才用過的杯子遞給對方，「嫂子不接受的話，我會強迫您到外頭與我共飲的，到時候狙擊手會瞄準您，就像這樣，」二宮和也比了把槍的手勢，指在自己頭上，「咻的一聲結束喔，哼哼。」

看似幽默地笑出聲，二宮再次把酒杯遞給櫻井翔，這次櫻井翔備感威脅終於屈服於他。

早就知道在丈夫死後自己面臨的會是這樣的命運，無人求助，就連丈夫的弟弟也背叛自己；不，從一開始與他作對的就是二宮和也。  
櫻井翔無奈地閉上眼，借助酒精麻痺自己，喝了一大口威士忌，順便借酒壯膽。

「二宮和也…...你想從我這裡得到什麼？」  
「哈哈，嫂嫂您真幽默。這麼說好了，我從來沒有把哥哥放在眼裡喔。」

聽見男人口中提及丈夫，櫻井翔的身子顫了一下。

「沒錯，就跟嫂嫂您想的一樣，哥哥是我殺的，啊啊，引爆炸彈的那刻真爽。真搞不懂您為什麼要執著於那個男人，明明一點用處也沒有。」

握著酒杯的手不停發顫，連握都握不好，他想掩飾緊張故作鎮定地接著喝，卻覺得自己已有幾分醉意，身體發熱。

「讓你年紀輕輕就變成寡婦真不好意思，不過這也挺好的。嫂子以前是怎麼服侍哥哥的？現在哥哥死掉了，說給我聽吧，嗯？」

二宮和也奪走櫻井翔手中的威士忌，隨意丟在一旁，玻璃碎了一地，威士忌灑在地上，而他正一個用力把櫻井翔壓至鏡子上。櫻井翔的身體如他所料開始發燙，夢寐以求的體溫他忍不住再向前使彼此貼得更近，櫻井翔身上的香氣撩人，淡淡的香水味混著體香，禁慾的黑色長洋裝反而更加誘惑二宮和也，蕾絲領口下微微透出的鎖骨令人渴望啃咬。

「二宮和也你做什麼.......」  
「不用擔心，只要成為我的人嫂子您就不會有生命危險。」  
「不是那個問題、放開我.......」

雙手垂在身體兩側，不知為何使不上力，被禁錮在二宮懷裡，動彈不得，背後就是鏡子，櫻井翔能瞥見自己轉成紅色的臉頰。底褲下的性器不太安份，漸漸起了反應，雙腿發軟，從體內擴散的燥熱感難以形容。  
怎麼會。他疑惑地皺起眉頭，二宮和也見狀露出微笑，更湊近櫻井翔一些，鼻尖就要碰到對方，只要撅起雙唇親吻不成問題。

「威士忌很好喝對吧。」  
「你、.......」

自己太掉以輕心了，竟然被二宮和也在酒裡神不知鬼不覺地下藥。櫻井翔氣得紅了臉頰，瞪大眼睛怒嗔對方，但在二宮和也看來櫻井翔的一舉一動不是抵抗而是催促，就連生氣的樣子也那麼好看。

「嫂子這麼漂亮，給哥哥用實在太浪費了.......」  
「我可是個男人......」  
「是男人又怎樣？哥哥已經很久沒好好疼愛你了吧，嫂子您肯定很寂寞......只能自己解決，沒有人能填滿您的後穴，靠玩具，也不像人一樣有溫度那麼爽.......」

不堪的事實一一浮上檯面，全被二宮和也看透，加上被下藥讓櫻井翔更渴望男人的溫度，羞恥的無地自容，甚至有種乾脆與對方上床也無妨的想法。比丈夫還俊俏的臉孔，包在西裝下隱約可見的好身材，一舉一動特別性感，櫻井翔承認二宮和也確實非常有吸引力。要不是因為他是丈夫的弟弟......如果他不是丈夫的弟弟呢？又或者，是丈夫的弟弟有怎樣呢？在丈夫死去之後似乎一切都不那麼重要了。栽在二宮和也手上有何不可？

 

「二宮和也，你瘋了......」  
「嗯，對。我是瘋了。」他的指尖扶過櫻井耳畔，雙唇輕啟對他低語：「我特別喜歡寡婦呢，尤其是像翔ちゃん這種的。」

嘆了口氣，櫻井翔抬起頭，二宮和也恰好正按著對方的後腦勺，嘴唇相碰，接著加深這個小心翼翼的吻，吸吮對方的唇瓣，在櫻井翔改變態度之後，二宮和也了然於心，舌頭入侵對方的口腔，讓單純的吻變得狂亂而濃烈，櫻井翔口中辛辣的威士忌氣味令二宮和也著迷，奪取甘甜的津液。

「……你真變態。」  
「呵，你會喜歡的。」

舔過櫻井翔的嘴唇，二宮和也與對方交換位置，讓櫻井翔壓著自己，手掌撫過對方肩頭，伸至背後洋裝拉鍊，緩緩拉下，指尖有意無意地沿著背後光滑的肌膚遊走。

櫻井翔能從鏡子裡看見自己靠在二宮身上，被慾望迷惑的模樣，強烈的悖德感並沒有阻止櫻井翔順從自己的身體、屈服於眼前的男人。  
他眼神迷濛，凝視二宮和也，雙手揪緊布料，洋裝瞬間掉落地面，只剩底下的貼身衣物。

黑色蕾絲底褲包覆分身，內褲下緣連著吊帶，扣在長及大腿的黑色半透明絲襪。

「喔……吊帶襪，好色情啊。所以我才說，他太不珍惜你了……」

「……給我。」

櫻井翔擁上二宮和也，赤裸的胸膛貼上二宮皺了一半的西裝，像與對方跳舞，緩慢地扭動身軀，二宮和也勾起微笑，把手搭上櫻井的後腰，隨著對方調情般的擺動手掌下滑，伸進櫻井翔的底褲，揉捏對方渾圓的臀部。

「果然嫂子寂寞很久了，態度轉變的那麼快，其實一開始就願意，只是嘴上頑固故作矜持吧……這麼貪心，難道不怕我把你操到昏過去？」

「……無所謂。」

發燙的肌膚一被二宮和也冰冷的手碰到像觸電一樣，櫻井翔覺得自己不只是下身，就連後穴都飢渴難耐。  
他承認二宮和也所言為實，從在喪禮上看見二宮和也那一刻起，他早知道二宮居心不純，從以前到現在二宮看他的眼神沒變過，直勾勾的、赤裸的愛意與渴望，但櫻井翔這次不像以往那樣逃避，而是藉著二宮和也下藥的機會，放縱自己。  
畢竟丈夫不再疼愛他之後，感情方面缺了個大洞，丈夫對他來說，只是個名義上的配偶。  
丈夫哪會知道他有多寂寞，只有那個男人，二宮和也，在每次會議上與他碰面時，眼神相交便知曉所有，願意給予他所有安慰。

 

櫻井翔跪在地上，急著解開二宮和也的皮帶，藥效發作，暈眩發熱的效果越來越強，他扯開褲頭，從內褲裡掏出對方的硬挺，男人的尺寸遠勝過死去的丈夫，他嚥下口水，早習慣了濃厚的雄性味道，照印象中服侍丈夫那樣服侍丈夫的弟弟。

真是糟糕。  
明知現在這種行為是亂倫，櫻井翔卻無法自拔，愈加亢奮，嘴巴裡熾熱的肉棒塞滿口腔，全是二宮和也的氣味，舌頭才品嘗幾下便酸麻不已，粗大的東西讓他合不攏嘴，無法全部含入，只好用手挑弄對方根部和睪丸，讓二宮和也舒服得沈浸其中。  
空出的一隻手隔著蕾絲撫摸自己的下身，前後擺動頭部吸吮二宮和也的性器，從鏡子裡恰好能看見自己跪在男人跟前，貪婪地用手撫慰自己，櫻井翔羞恥地夾緊腿間，卻覺得只有這樣遠遠不夠，除了上面的嘴以外，下面的也想被餵飽，癢的難受。

「哈啊……嫂子的嘴巴真棒……」  
「唔……嗚呃……」

吐出二宮被自己含得濕黏的性器，櫻井翔任由口水自嘴角流淌地上，抬起頭半張著嘴，看向二宮和也。

「……別叫我嫂子，多難聽。」  
「我倒覺得特別暢快。」  
「你真的很變態……」

他握上對方的男根，舌尖撩過柱身，僅是舔舐和親吻，在二宮和也看來，自己的東西正像是棒棒糖被櫻井翔吃著一樣，只是吃法過於淫靡，看的他慾火焚身。

「舔得這麼開心的嫂子才是變態吧……」  
「唔嗯……就說了別叫、」

頭髮忽然被二宮抓住向後輕扯，櫻井翔被迫停下動作，咳了幾聲，「你幹什麼……」

「既然你這麼著急的話，我們還是趕緊進入正題吧。」

 

 

一下子又被壓回鏡子上，背部重重撞上冰冷的鏡面，吃痛地叫了聲，馬上就被二宮的熱吻淹沒，雙唇貼上再換個角度，汲取對方的氣息，舌尖相互交纏，櫻井翔閉起眼睛，把自己全交給二宮和也，雙手在對方背上來回撫摸，讓熱情加溫。  
二宮和也把手伸向櫻井翔的底褲扯下，還連著吊帶掛在腿間，黑色的褲襪從大腿包覆到腳底，與前頭濕答答的分身形成極度色情的對比。一隻腳被二宮抬起，後穴向對方展露無遺，櫻井翔看見二宮笑得更開，有些害臊的別過頭，鏡子裡自己表情狂亂，臉頰發紅，上半身赤裸，下半身只有吊帶襪還留著，從口中哈出的熱氣讓鏡子起白霧再消散，怎麼看都像是A片才會出現的場景，被人壓在鏡子上狠幹什麼的。

「嫂子害羞了？」  
「才沒有、嗯啊…....」  
二宮和也注意到對方的分心，看著鏡子裡的櫻井翔，刻意吻上對方頸側，向下用舌頭舔過鎖骨，含住櫻井翔的乳首，另一邊的則用手揉捏，把胸前的小點弄的又紅又腫。

「也是呢，被男人上過那麼多次的嫂子怎麼會害羞.....」  
「唔、不是……」  
「不是的意思……是『沒有被男人上過很多次』還是『其實會害羞』啊？」

才要反駁二宮和也，後穴就被手指侵入，春藥讓身體變得特別敏感，櫻井翔仰起頭，二宮的手指剛放進去，支撐著身體的右腳發軟，二宮和也一把抱住櫻井翔，讓對方靠在自己身上，手指順帶進入更深，在裡頭順利地抽插。

「後面怎麼這麼溼了……」  
「嗚嗯、還不都是……你下那什麼藥……」  
「難道不是因為嫂子的身體太習慣給男人插入嗎？」  
「才、不是……別亂說……」  
「啊啊，嘴真硬呢。」

二宮惡劣地放入兩根手指進後穴裡攪動，藥效讓內壁變得柔軟，一下子就能容納兩根指頭，櫻井翔靠在二宮肩上喘息，以前丈夫總是粗魯地隨便潤滑幾下就進來，不然就是叫他自己用手指擴張，櫻井翔沒想過單單是用手指按摩就能那麼舒服，二宮和也靈活的技巧把他推上高峰，三根手指在緊窒的通道中進出。

「等等、前面……要、」  
「嫂子的話，靠後面就能射吧？」  
「不、啊啊......」

改變戳刺的方向，往更深的地方進入，手指稍稍彎曲，櫻井翔就受不了地弓起身，緊抓著二宮和也，「哼、要、嗯啊……」

「既然是紀念的第一發，嫂子可要好好看著啊。」  
忽地抽出手指，快感全被二宮和也截斷，櫻井翔難受地抬起頭，身子被二宮推了一把，變成正對著鏡子的姿勢，看著鏡子裡二宮和也從後頭抱著他，還穿著整套西裝，只有褲頭打開，那模樣簡直衣冠禽獸。

「吶、要好好看著啊，淫蕩的嫂子被插射的模樣……」  
下巴被二宮捏著，櫻井翔被迫正視鏡子裡的自己，視線模糊之下好不容易看清楚了，還沒準備好二宮和也便把熾熱脹大的東西抵在他身後。手指離開後的空虛感填滿全身，藥效讓後穴變得溼潤，正張開著渴望被二宮和也進入。

羞恥心什麼的、亂倫什麼的，通通不重要了……

「唔……和也……趕快、進來……」  
「真乖啊……」  
握著下身，前端先慢慢進入穴口，一半放進櫻井翔的後庭之後，二宮和也扣住櫻井翔的腰肢，用力把全部頂入。

「嗯啊啊啊……」  
激烈的撞擊之下，櫻井翔扶著鏡子，下身一抽一抽，精液無力地射出，射在鏡面上，一道濁白的痕跡緩緩流下，鏡子裡自己剛靠後面高潮的表情特別迷亂，二宮和也摟著自己站不穩的身體，把自己壓在鏡面上，腹部沾上剛射出的濁液，臉頰貼在鏡面上，喘息把鏡面染上一層白霧。

沒等櫻井翔反應過來，二宮和也壓住對方，下身開始抽動，高潮後敏感的後穴特別緊窒，夾的他差點就把持不住。

「呼嗯、翔ちゃん……真是極品……做我嫂子、太可惜了……」  
「哼啊啊……後面、好脹……」

身體仍在發燙，叫囂一次釋放的不足，櫻井翔跟著二宮和也的動作擺動腰部，深入淺出的男根每次都頂在櫻井翔最為瘋狂的地方，二宮和也放在櫻井腰身的手向上滑，停在胸膛上，揉捏櫻井翔的乳首。

「和也、給我……嗚、嗚嗯……」  
「翔ちゃん當我的夫人吧，答應的話就全部射給你……」蠱惑的話語在耳邊想起，櫻井翔看著鏡子裡淫亂的自己和二宮和也，意識恍惚，「你看……我們很適合吧……」

鏡中二宮和也靠在櫻井肩頭，嘴唇擦過櫻井翔耳畔，西裝凌亂，從後抱著櫻井翔，眼神充滿慾望，交合的下半身泛著水光，一片黏糊，櫻井翔的分身抵在鏡面上，剛射了一次又重新站起。

「嗯……和也……我……」

櫻井翔下意識地點點頭，又被壓回鏡面上大力抽插，二宮和也吻著他白皙的背部，下身動作越來越激烈，頂的櫻井翔撞在鏡面上都痛，後穴傳來的陣陣快感卻熱的舒服，他張開雙腿，二宮硬挺的性器摩擦內壁，彷彿能感覺到對方又脹大了些。

「翔ちゃん，叫聲旦那さん來聽聽吧……」  
「呼嗯、啊啊……旦、旦那さん……求你……」  
「翔ちゃん想要什麼……都給你喔……」  
「旦那さん、快點、嗯啊……操我……」

櫻井翔轉過頭閉上眼睛跟二宮和也接吻，二宮和也一下一下往深處頂，緊窄的內壁吸著分身，讓櫻井翔止不住呻吟。撫上櫻井翔撐在鏡面上的手掌，二宮和也無法克制，嫂子終於成為自己的人，他幹的更快更用力，彷彿要在對方身上留下印記一樣。

「不行了、啊啊……」  
櫻井翔可憐的分身磨蹭冰冰涼涼的鏡子，得不到撫摸卻硬的難受。

「啊…先讓我射給翔ちゃん……」

在櫻井翔耳邊粗喘著氣，下身慢下速度，插了好幾下，全射在櫻井翔後穴裡頭。滾燙的精液沿著內壁滑落至穴口，櫻井翔抬起頭正看見鏡子中白色液體從自己雙腳之間滴落地面，舔了舔嘴唇，反握上二宮和也的手。

「旦那さん……幫幫我……」

牽著二宮和也的手來到自己尚未滿足的男根，二宮和也從後緊緊抱著他，握上櫻井翔勃起的性器，緩緩套弄。

「吶、翔ちゃん睜開眼睛，好好看著鏡子……」

櫻井翔瞇起眼，鏡子裡自己癱在二宮和也懷裡，下身被他握住，上下擼動，腿間有二宮侵犯過的證明，自己因為舒服而愉悅的表情看了格外羞恥。二宮和也一樣看著鏡子，從鏡中跟櫻井翔對到眼，沒停下手邊的動作，從根部到頂端全撫摸了遍，壞心地彈了彈頂端。

「嗚……旦那さん……啊啊——」

禁不起挑弄的下身一下子就射了今天的第二次，櫻井翔看著自己的東西都射在鏡子上，輕喘著氣，發燙的身體這才開始降溫。

「翔ちゃん把鏡子弄得好髒哪……」  
二宮和也鬆開手，雙腿無力的櫻井翔癱軟在地上，黑色絲襪沾到他滴在地上的精液，情色至極。

 

櫻井翔闔上眼睛前看到的景象是二宮和也開始脫西裝，衣服掉在地上，鏡子裡自己怎麼看都是被男人狠狠疼愛過的模樣，他累的閉上眼睛，任由二宮和也繼續亂來。

反正都會昏過去的，沒有差。

 

 

 

「翔ちゃん昏倒了嗎？欸？那等等再把你弄醒就行了吧。」

二宮和也把櫻井翔的絲襪脫掉，把全身赤裸的對方帶到房間裡。  
啊，是哥哥的房間呢，床邊還有哥哥跟翔ちゃん的合照，翔ちゃん穿白紗好漂亮啊，是結婚照吧。  
不知道翔ちゃん被操醒的時候，看見面前自己跟丈夫的照片，後面還含著丈夫弟弟的肉棒，會作何感想呢？ふふふ……(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
